


i like the sound of that

by suneye



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriending, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Fluff, M/M, Party-planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneye/pseuds/suneye
Summary: “I’m just thinking.”“About what?”“Something Max said earlier. About us.”





	i like the sound of that

**Author's Note:**

> I always wonder if they had the actual conversation about being boyfriends...
> 
> Warnings for food and alcohol.

Alec loves watching Magnus work. There is something fascinating and admirable about how focused he gets, taking notes and magicking his options in and out of sight, occasionally getting so into it that he starts mumbling to himself while jotting things down in the notebook he hasn't put down since the planning started.

Alec is trying to help, of course - it is  _ his  _ brother’s rune ceremony, after all - but he got distracted watching Magnus work and now he’s not sure what page either of them are on.

Magnus looks up at him, eyes wide and a little frantic. “Sangria?”

“Right now?”

“For the party!”

“The par-” Alec stammers. “Magnus, he’s ten years old.”

Magnus gives him an unamused look. “For your mother.”

“Lots of sangria.”

Magnus makes a quick note in his little notebook before snapping his fingers to summon a table lined with plates of different appetizers to the middle of the living room. “Hors d'oeuvres!” he announces. “I had the chef at my favourite restaurant prepare samples of everything on the menu.”

While Magnus samples a minuscule bite of the tiniest cheese souffle Alec has ever seen, Alec sees his chance to become involved in the process again and jumps at it, picking up a samosa from the nearest plate and taking a bite.

“Well?” Magnus prompts, carelessly tossing his spoon and the rest of his souffle back on the table, apparently unimpressed. “What do you think?”

“It’s good,” Alec says.

“‘Good’ isn’t good enough!” Magnus grabs the rest of the samosa out of Alec’s hand and takes a bite for himself. Alec starts to protest, but stops - Magnus looks  _ adorable  _ chewing that intensely, frowning like he’s concentrating very hard on the pros and cons of the taste.

It suddenly strikes Alec just how nervous his boyfriend is.

And  _ then  _ it strikes Alec that he just casually thought of Magnus as his boyfriend.

He finds himself smiling. Magnus, who’s licking crumbs off his lips and dabbing at his mouth with a napkin, also finds him smiling, and frowns self-consciously.

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, you’re fine,” Alec reaches out and pulls him close by the waist. “You’re better than fine.”

Magnus laughs lightly. It’s a beautiful sound.  “You’re very sweet,” he says, his hands coming up to rest on Alec’s shoulders. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re looking at me like that.”

Alec shrugs. “I’m just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Something Max said earlier. About us.”

Magnus’ own smile falters and Alec can see him struggling between curiosity and premature disappointment. “Oh?” he says very, very softly.

“He said that my mother doesn’t like me having a…‘warlock boyfriend’.”

Magnus clears his throat.  The look of disappointment on his face is heartbreaking and Alec decides to cut his dramatic pause short because he can't stand that expression.

“Well, I suppose I should’ve expected-”

“Max doesn’t mind, though,” Alec interrupts. “He doesn’t really care that I have a warlock  _ boyfriend _ .”

It seems to dawn on Magnus after a second what Alec is trying to imply. Soon, the disappointment appears to be forgotten, replaced by a very big, very bright, and very beautiful grin. “Alexander…are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I know we haven’t talked about all that, but…” He pulls Magnus even closer so they’re chest-to-chest, their faces only inches apart. “I do like the sound of it.”

“Of having a boyfriend?”

“Of having  _ you  _ as my boyfriend.”

Magnus honest-to-god  _ blushes _ . Alexander Gideon Lightwood has just made a powerful, centuries-old High Warlock blush simply by calling him his boyfriend. Magnus’ hands move to the sides of Alec’s neck and he tilts his head up until their lips meet. They’re both smiling into the kiss the whole time and it's one of the sweetest kisses of Alec’s life.

“I like the sound of that as well,” Magnus says once they separate.

“Great,” Alec says. “Then I’m really glad you’re my boyfriend.”

“And _I’m_ really glad you’re  _ my  _ boyfriend.”


End file.
